A Special Bonding
by Sen3.14
Summary: Mari and Zoro never really talked, or got along. Yet Mari couldn't help but love the green-haired guy to bits! One day, the Straw Hats visited an island resort and ended up being stuck with each other for three days! Can this be the adventure that loosens up the tension between the two? Or will it be the one that tightens it up even tighter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with school and stuff so I didn't have much time to write up a new fanfic. But I'm going to try to write little by little and finally write my second fanfiction, and here it is! This is basically my OCxZoro, and it is taken from her point of view. **

**It was a muggy, humid day on the seas of the Grand Line. The sun mercilessly beat down on the 10 people on board the Thousand Sunny, making the day feel slow and endless. **

**It was around noon, and everyone was doing their own thing. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper could be heard playing about on deck with so much energy. Nami quietly sat in the girls' quarters, making maps and keeping track of the weather. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Franky was with Robin, and was trying to impress her with one of his latest inventions, Brook was somewhere practicing music, Zoro was taking his pre-lunch nap against the railing, and I was just quietly sitting on a fold up lawn chair with an umbrella as my only source of shade.**

**'It sure is muggy today..." I thought, closing my eyes and trying to relax. I had my black, slightly curly butt-length hair tied up in a high bun, to keep my hair from sticking to my light brown skin. My dark brown eyes were protected by my neon yellow sunglasses, matching my bikini.**

**'This heat is making it so hard to relax, even with the quietness on the ship...' **

**"Mari-CHWAAAN?! I MADE A NICE, REFRESHING SMOOTHIE FOR YOU!~" Sanji cooed as he twirled over to my relaxation spot, ruining the little peaceful moment I had.**

**I felt annoyed at first, but then I realized it was just Sanji, and I let your guard down.**

**"Arigatou, Sanji-kun! This is absolutely delicious!" I said with a warm smile, sipping the pink smoothie he made.**

**"You're welcome, Mari-chan! I will do anything in the name of love! After all, I was born for the ladies!" Sanji said, going back into the kitchen.**

**'Poor guy...' I thought as he happily pranced off.**

**I had to admit, I did feel sorry for him. Nami, Robin and I all used him in one way or another. From what I saw, nobody from the three females had feelings for him in THAT way. **

**"OI! EVERYONE! THERE'S AN AMUSEMENT PARK ISLAND AHEAD! LETS GO!" Luffy called out from the crow's nest, getting everyone's attention.**

**"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, and got down on deck to find out their partners.**

**"Okay! We will be staying in the hotel resort for two nights and three days! I will give you all a 50,000 berri allowance per partner. Your partner will also be in the hotel with you as well, so you don't end up getting LOST!" Nami announced, emphasizing that last part by looking at the sleeping Zoro.**

**'I wonder if Zoro and I will be partners...' You thought, eagerly crossing your fingers.**

**"Here are your partners! Luffy will be partners with Usopp, Sanji with Chopper, Franky and Brook, Robin and I and Mari and Zoro! Go and pack your bags guys!" Nami winked at you when she mentioned Zoro and you in the same sentence.**

**"Z-Z-Zoro...and I.. Are p-P..PARTNERS?!" My face turned red like a tomato as I took the information in.**

**It was no secret. Everyone on board knew I was head over heels in love with him-except for Luffy, cause he's Luffy. No need to explain that.**

**Hearing his name called, Zoro opened one of his eyes for a second, glancing around. After locking eyes with me for a second, he gave me a wink and went back to sleep. I looked down at your feet, trying to hide your blush.**

**"Ok! Everyone start packing, and I'll give the more responsible partner your allowance before we go!" Nami yelled, sending us to our rooms to pack.**

**Once in my room, I was having a difficult time selecting clothes I could wear that were cute and could get Zoro's attention. In the end, I chose to pack a dress, a top and miniskirt, and picked out my outfit for today. My outfit was a pair of light wash ripped shorts, black sneakers and a mint green crop top, and I left my hair in a high sockbun for the day.**

**'Is this cute enough for him?...' I thought, as I shyly modelled in the mirror.**

**"Oi, hurry up and get out already, Nami doesn't trust me with the money!" A deep voice bellowed from behind my back, immediately forcing me to turn around to find Zoro staring at me through the open door.**

**"Ah!... Uhm... I'm coming!" I stuttered. "…Wait a second... WHO INVITED YOU IN HERE?!"**

**"I invited myself because you were taking too long! Now lets go, Princess!" Zoro said.**

**"Shut up and don't call me that, bush-brain!" I said, crossing my arms and storming out the now open door.**

**"Bush-brain? Hmm... Never heard that one in a while..." Zoro quietly muttered to himself as he followed behind me .**

**Nami handed me our allowance, and 2 maps, and brought me closer to her so she could whisper something in my ear.**

**"You'd better tell me how this goes! Remember, I did you a favour and make you and him partners, so just tell me everything that went on!" Nami whispered with a wink, pushing me and Zoro off Sunny and onto the path that leads to the entrance.**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking if I should add LEMONS into this story. Should I? Or should it just be kept clean? Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Zoro and I payed the entrance fee, and made our way to the hotel, to put our bags away.

"Oi, where do you want to go first? The water park, or amusement park?" Zoro asked, on our way there.

"Well, since its so hot today, why don't we go to the water park?" I suggested.

Zoro nodded, turning to his left and walking away.

"HEY?! ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I yelled, running to catch up with him before he walked onto a roof or stuck in a chimney.

"Isn't the hotel this way?" Zoro turned around and cocked his head to the side.

"No! It's that way! I'm the one who can actually read a map, so I should know!" I snapped back, pointing in the direction we were going in.

"Oh."

We began walking for the second time, and I made sure to check if Zoro was with me every 10 seconds. Once we arrived at the hotel, we checked in, and got our swimsuits out of our bags, and the workers offered to take our bags to our room.

I made sure I packed a really cute bikini, so I could get Zoro's full attention. My bikini was a lipstick red, with white polka dots all over. It was those kinds that you tied at the back. I left my hair open, but left a hair tie on my wrist just incase and got my flip-flops and towel and waited for Zoro outside of the washrooms. I waited there for about 10 minutes, and I was starting to get very impatient.

"Hey! What's taking you so-...!" I was stopped short because I was in so much shock from the sight I had in front of me. I couldn't help but stare. I'd realized I had been staring for a long time when I noticed my mouth was getting dry from having my jaw dropped open for so long.

"Z-Z-Z...Z-Zoro!" I barely managed to say.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Y-YOU'RE IN A S-SPEEDO?!" I dropped to my knees, feeling nauseous as that thing was about 2 sizes too small. Other people in the hotel began to turn their heads at the scene, and some began to chuckle, others were laughing very hard, and a few mothers covered their children's eyes or scolded them for looking.

"Huh? I am?" Zoro asked, looking down. He was just about as shocked as I was.

"Shit... THAT IDIOT COOK! HE SWITCHED AROUND MY SWIM TRUNKS FOR A SPEEDO?!" Zoro went back in the washroom, and luckily found his swim trunks and put them on as fast as he could, so we could avoid the lineups.

Zoro came out wearing blue swim trunks and had matching sunglasses placed on his head. I was trying to resist my jaw from dropping from the stunningly sexy sight in front of my eyes.

We exited the hotel and made our way to the waterpark side of the resort, which was very large and had many rides.

"Do you think we can cover all these in 1 day?" Zoro asked, staring at all the rides.

"Not at all! Just half of this resort is as big as one amusement park itself! I think we should go on most rides today, then cover most rides at the amusement park tomorrow, then cover the rest that we have left on the third day, since we're leaving in the late afternoon."

"...What?" Zoro looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh sweet mother of Zoro I praise you for raising this boy! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? To put it in simpler words, we cover most of the water park today, cover most of amusement park tomorrow, then cover the rest the third day. Got it?" My eye twitched at the last sentence cause I was starting to get fed up with this guy!

"Oh... Okay, sounds good." Zoro quietly said.

Don't get me wrong, I love Zoro a lot! His presence means the world to me! But, his idiocy and his sense of direction really grind my gears!

We walked around for a few minutes, looking around for the perfect water slide with the perfect lineup. After a few minutes, I found the perfect one! There were only 6 people in the lineup, and the top of the water slide was 75 feet above the ground! It went down at a nearly 80 degree drop, went around in a series of loops and twists, through a clear tunnel with sharks swimming on the outside, and finally ended in a gigantic splash in a pool!

"Oh my god Zoro! Lets go on that!" I said, pointing at the slide.

"On..that?"

"Yeah! There's a double tube so we can go together!"

"Are you sure?" Zoro gulped.

"Hell yeah!...Or are you AFRAID?" I asked with an intimidating expression, poking his arm.

"O-Oi! N-No I'm not!" Zoro pushed my hand away.

"Then if you're not, then LET'S GO! Or should I tell Sanji-kun that you chickened out on one of the rides?"

"OH NO YOU WON'T! IM GOING ON THE RIDE THEN!" Zoro went ahead and made his way to the stairs, grabbing the double tube on the way.

"That's better..." I said to myself.

Zoro and I waited for some time in the lineup, an awkward silence looming over us.

"Are you liking this place so far?" I asked Zoro, trying to break the silence.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm just not liking this slide."

"We'll you'd better suck it up, cause I heard there's a roller coaster bigger and steeper than this water slide, and we're going on it tomorrow!" I said, pouting and crossing my arms.

"This girl!.." Zoro muttered to himself with a look of disbelief.

Finally, it was our turn to ride the water slide. Since I was shorter, I had to go in the front. Zoro had a look of relief when the lifeguard said that. I didn't mind going into the front- I actually wanted to!

"Are you ready? Or are you going to chicken out?" I asked Zoro, once we sat inside.

"I am NOT gonna chicken out!" Zoro pouted his lips. I have to admit, he looked absolutely adorable when he did that.

"Whatever, Scaredy-Marimo. Just hang on tight!" I stuck my tongue out at him after that last remark.

"Tch."

The lifeguard then got the all-clear signal, then gave our tube a little push down the drop. We were going doing so fast, I couldn't even scream! The drop was breathtaking, and adrenaline rushed through my veins. After the drop came the shark tunnel. We went at a slower speed than before, to give us time to view the sharks swimming over our heads. I turned around to see Zoro with a facial expression I couldn't clearly read. It looked like shock, fear, excitement, and embarrassment all in one.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of these sharks? Why don't we call over Sanji so he can cook them for us, after he's finished laughing at you!"

"I'm not scared of these stupid mammals!" Zoro said, looking a bit pissed.

"I don't know why you're calling them stupid when you can't tell the difference between a mammal and a fish." I said in a relaxed tone, angering Zoro.

"Whatever! They're still animals!" Zoro crossed his arms.

"Just remember, my hand is here to hold if you're scared." I stuck out my hand for Zoro to hold, and as if on cue, we exited the shark tunnel and went on to the vigorous turns and loops and Zoro immediately grabbed onto my hand, screaming his lungs out while I was laughing.

The water slide ended with a powerful splash, sending Zoro and I into the water's current.

"Woohoo! That was so much FUN! Let's ride that again!" I said as I shot out of the water. Zoro came out a second after me.

"How were you laughing through that?! That was terrifying! And NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT EVER AGAI-" Zoro was cut off as he stared at me.

"M-Mari..."

"What?"

"Y-Y-Your... B-bikini..." Zoro stuttered, pointing to my chest.

'Oh shit...' I thought as I took the tube from Zoro's hands and covered myself from anyone else's view.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I lost motivation to continue this story because I felt like it wasn't getting as much love as I'd hoped, and while I was typing it out, I DELETED IT AND COULDN'T UNDO IT! But I had this dream recently where me and Zoro went to an amusement park and yeah I got motivated again! So here we go!

From the distance, I could hear a voice that sounded like Sanji and Chopper.

"Is that.. Mari-chwan? Is she... T-t-...TOPLESS?!" Sanji screamed, watching the scene from the lineup.

"NO, SANJI! DON'T LOOK! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A-" Chopper cried, but was cut off by the sound of something gushing, and next thing you knew, Sanji flew away, with blood flying out of his nose!

"THEY WERE SO B-B-BIG!" Sanji said, while flying into the distance.

Zoro and I just watched the whole scene until Chopper ran off looking for Sanji.

"Here, I found your top. I'll cover you while you put it on." Zoro calmly said, looking the other way.

"Thanks."

Zoro made a barrier by shielding me with his muscular chest and formed his arms into a big circle with me in the middle, facing his chest while I put on my top.

"Okay, I'm done. Thank you, Zoro."

"It was nothing. Now lets get going." Zoro said, walking towards the exit.

We exited the pool, got our belongings and headed down the path.

"I guess since I picked the last ride, you can pick the next one," I said, handing Zoro the map.

Zoro took the map, and traced his large finger down the drawing of the path, trying to select a ride.

"This one looks fun," he suggested, pointing at the wave pool.

"Ok, and it's not that far from here either," I said, taking a closer look at the map.

"I think I should take the lead then," Zoro said, walking ahead of me.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! By the way, the wave pool is that way!" I yelled, reaching for the map.

"Is it? Oh, ok then." Zoro raised his hands higher, turning the other way ignoring my constant attempts to reach the map.

I was at a disadvantage because Zoro was close to 6 inches taller than me so it eventually became difficult to reach the map, since he ended up putting his hands really high in the air.

"Tch...That's how you're going to play? I see how it is then..." I said, wrapping my arms around the swordsman's waist and kept my legs wrapped on his left leg. I wasn't very light, considering I constantly had eating competitions with Luffy, but it looked like Zoro could manage!

"Oi! You're heavy! Cut it out!" Zoro tried to shake me off his leg.

"Not until you hand me the map!"

"Are you serious? How old are you, five?!"

"Nope, I'm 17!"

"Then let go for crying out loud, Mari!"

"I'll let go once you give me the map!"

"What if I don't give it to you?"

"Fine by me, I'll just stay here. It's comfortable here anyways!" I looked up and grinned at Zoro, causing his eye to twitch.

All of a sudden, I felt strong arms pry me free from the swordsman's leg and throw me over his bare yet muscular shoulders.

"Oi! Zoro put me down! This is so unfair!" I said, punching his back.

"If you shut up and let me find the wave pool, then I'll put you down."

"But you won't find the pool! I'll be smarter than Nami and Robin by the time you find the wave pool!"

"Tch..." Zoro ignored my remark and kept walking.

I kept a close eye on Zoro, and made sure he didn't have his guard up before I quickly snatched the map, squirmed out of his strong grip and ran ahead.

"Tch... Oi! What makes you think you can just run away like that?!" Zoro said, racing after me.

As I was running, I wasn't watching where I was going and stumbled over a rock, making me trip and fall. Zoro used that moment to speed up and catch up to me. As I was getting up to continue running, Zoro took my wrists and pinned me to the ground with his body lying inches from mine, each knee on one side of me. Zoro leaned in, and my heart began to race, as it looked like he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes and I was about to pucker my lips until I felt his breath against my neck.

"Mine," Zoro whispered against my neck, snatching the map from my hand.

Zoro got up and continued walking, but eventually noticed I was still on the ground, in shock from what just happened.

"Are you coming or what?" Zoro asked impatiently.

I didn't respond. I was waiting for my heart to stop beating so fast before I could speak.

"Tch..." Zoro picked me up again but this time, made me piggyback him.

"O-oi! Zoro! Put me down!" I whined.

"Baka, I don't trust you."

"What do you mean you don't trust me?"

"If I put you down, who knows if you're going to try to steal the map from me?"

"Ugh..." I rested my head on Zoro's shoulders, and began to make whale noises- kinda like the noise that Luffy makes when he's hungry.

I continued to make that noise for about a minute or so, gradually getting louder and louder, to the point that other people were looking.

"Do you MIND?!" Zoro said, his eye twitching.

"Do you mind giving me the map?"

"Actually I do mind, I'm not giving it to you because I chose this ride, and I will find it. We made a deal earlier; if I don't find it in 15 minutes, then I'll give the map to you!" Zoro said, with annoyance in his voice.

"Fine..." I said.

I gave up and decided to just relax on Zoro while he carried me around. I spaced out for a what felt like a few minutes, but what brought me back was muttering coming from the swordsman who had me on his back.

"This place looks really familiar... Were we here before?... No, I don't think so. That really big slide looks really familiar..."

I looked around and noticed the sun wasn't as high up as before, and that WE WERE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE BIG SLIDE WE WERE ON A FEW HOURS AGO!

Out of instinct, I raised my hand and gave Zoro a nice, big slap on the back of his head.

"Oi! What was that for?!" Zoro rubbed his head and turned around.

"For not giving me the map! It's been 3 FUCKING HOURS and we're back at the same damn spot!"

"...Oh.."

"Don't 'Oh' me! Just give me the damn map!"

"Tch.. Fine. I bet it'll take you way longer!"

"What if it doesn't? I want a prize if it doesn't!"

"We'll see..." Zoro made a pouty face and looked the other way, which was absolutely ADORABLE!

I found the location of the wave pool on the map within seconds, and within about 5 minutes, we were already there.

"See? That wasn't that hard, wasn't it? I can see why Sanji calls you a shitty marimo..."

"Tch.. I made a mistake! I swear the amusement park people moved around all the rides every time I looked down at the map!"

I burst into laughter the moment Zoro said that.

"Either way, I am still getting my prize!" I said, after cooling down.

"Like what? What would you like?"

"I don't know, let me think... I'll get back to you, but once I do, you'd better be ready to give me what I want!"

"Fine..."

"YOSH! LET'S GO INSIDE BEFORE THE WAVES START!" I yelled, running into the pool.

Zoro came in after me and splashed me from behind.

"Hey! No fair!" I went underwater and swam closer to Zoro. I shot up from the water and quickly splashed Zoro's face really hard.

"Oi! Stop it! I see a ball!" Zoro went to get the ball and served it at me.

I slapped the ball back at him, and he slapped it back at me, making sure not to drop it. We kept on going for a while, until..

"YO! MARI! ZORO!" Luffy called, making Zoro drop the ball.

"Oi! Mari, Zoro! Funny seeing you lovebirds here!" Usopp waved, and we waved back.

Zoro and I both blushed, and ironically we both said the same thing.

"We are NOT lovebirds!" We both crossed our arms and faced the other way, right when we realized we said the exact same thing, at the exact same time..

'Well, I guess one of us is...' I thought in my head.

"That's funny, you two!" Usopp chuckled. "Hey, can me and Luffy join your game?"

"Sure, whatever," Zoro said.

Usopp and Luffy ran into the wave pool, and once it was knee deep, Luffy couldn't move and started to feel tired.

"Oh riiiigghhttt... I can't go in the water past my knees..." Luffy groaned, sounding weak.

"Oh look, there's one of those inflatable bed thingies, and nobody is using it! I'll go and get it!" I said, swimming towards it.

I swam and retrieved the inflatable bed, and Usopp and Zoro helped Luffy get on.

"Arigatou, Zoro, Usopp, and Mari! Now I can play with you three!" Luffy cheered.

We started the game again, but this time we divided us into two teams, me and Zoro, against Luffy and Usopp. After about 5 minutes, we had a 3 point lead. Just as I was about to serve, an alarm went off, signaling the waves.

"C'mon! Lets go and see who can survive the waves in the deep end the longest!" I said, making my way to the deep end with Zoro swimming behind me, and Usopp pushing Luffy on the floating chair.

The waves were very light and low at first, but as they increased in size and speed, they began to become harder and harder to move around in. I looked around and noticed nobody else was having the same problem as me. I think it's because I am really short compared to them.

"Oi, you okay?" Zoro asked, coming beside me.

"Y-yeah. I think I'll be fine." The moment I said that, I giant wave (to me) overtopped me and the next thing I knew, I was in the water, sinking deeper while trying to swim to the light at the surface. The last thing I remember was the look of shock, and worry on Zoro's face as I blacked out, falling into the endless realm of unconsciousness.

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

I slowly opened my eyes. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed I wasn't in the wave pool, nor was I outside. I was laying down on my back, on top of a really comfy bed.

'Is this the infirmary?' I thought as I lay down, staring at the ceiling.

"Mhmm... I see you're awake.." A familiar voice snapped me out of my blank thoughts, making me sit up on the bed.

I looked to the direction the voice came from, and noticed Zoro, standing in the doorframe of what looked like a bathroom. He was shirtless, but had on loose pajama pants and a towel around his neck. I wanted to lick my lips so badly but I didn't want him to think I was a creep!

"Oi, are you okay now? You nearly drowned in the wave pool. I took you to the infirmary and they treated you, but you were still unconscious so I brought you to our room." Zoro said, coming closer and sitting on the bed.

"I did? Well, I guess I'm fine now, thanks." I gave Zoro a warm smile to put the worried look on his face to ease.

"That's good to hear. Anyways, washroom is free if you need to use it." Zoro said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll wash up, since I smell like chlorine." I said, as I got up to get my things and go to the bathroom.

I quickly stripped myself of my bikini, grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and went inside. I let the hot water warm my body for a few minutes, as I felt really cold from being in a bikini for a long time. I squeezed a big dollop of shampoo, scrubbed it in my long, curly hair and washed it out, and did the same with the conditioner. I turned off the water and came out. I wrapped my butt-length hair in a towel, but realized there wasn't an extra towel for my body.

"Zoro! Could you please pass me a towel?" I shouted.

"Okay, coming.." Zoro mumbled.

I felt my face become warm as I opened the door and took the towel from his hand.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Zoro said, his cheeks became pink as he looked the other way while talking and walked off.

'Zoro looks so adorable when he's embarrassed..' I thought, making myself blush even more.

I quickly put on pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt. I then dried my hair and side braided it. I put on a bit of perfume, so I could get Zoro's attention. The moment I stepped out of the bathroom, I noticed Zoro was already lying in bed. It took me a second to realize what, but I stopped in my tracks and immediately noticed something was wrong. THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!

"Oi.. What are you staring at?" Zoro asked, giving me a confused look.

"T-there's only one bed!"

"Yeah.. So?.. I guess we have to share, or one of us is going to have to sleep on the floor."

"Are you sure we're in the right room, Zoro?"

"Yeah, we are! Nami wrote down the room number on my hand and it didn't rub off, so I showed the number to the man at the front desk and he led me here!"

"That witch!" I muttered, but Zoro heard me.

"Oi, at least it wasn't that shitty, swirly-eyebrow cook that was stuck with you! Who knows what he could've done to you in your sleep?"

Zoro had a point. I like Sanji as a friend and all, but it would not be the best situation to have him sleeping beside a girl.

"Okay.. I guess I'll sleep on the bed with you then." I said, turning off all the lights except for the lamps on each nightstand on both sides of the bed.

After I turned off the lights, I went over to my side of the bed and sat up on the bed, my back against the headboard. Zoro had turned on an anime series on the tv, and was occupied on that. I decided to watch with him. After about 5 minutes, my stomach began to growl so loud, that Zoro had to pause the program.

"Hungry?" Zoro asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, kinda. I don't think I've eaten since we left Sunny." I said, clenching my stomach.

"I'm kinda hungry too. Want to order food from Room Service?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Okay, what do you want?" Zoro asked, getting the telephone.

"LET'S GET PIZZA!" I exclaimed happily.

"I'm okay with that. The shitty cook rarely makes pizza anyways. What toppings do you want?"

"I'll eat whatever, so it doesn't matter, but lets order 2 boxes." I said, holding up two fingers.

"Oi, you sure are hungry! I like mushrooms, onions and pepperoni, so lets get that on our pizzas," Zoro said as he dialed Room Service and gave our order. In about 20 minutes, our pizza was at the door.

"T-that'll be 300 berries." The shy delivery boy said, with a blush on his face.

"Here you go, but since you're such a cute guy, I'll give you 350 berries," I said, winking at the delivery boy, who hid his face in embarrassment.

Of course, he wasn't cute at all. I just said that to get a reaction out of Zoro, who when I looked back, was still sitting on the bed, listening with a jealous and frustrated expression. I am assuming Zoro had enough of my flirting, because he came to the door and took the boxes from my hand.

"Oi, delivery boy! Do you have the 4 bottles of beer we ordered?" Zoro said, trying to block me from the guy.

"Y-yes! They're right here!" Delivery boy said, giving them to me.

"Thank you so much! Don't mind him, he's-"

"OI! MARI!" Zoro yelled, with a really frustrated tone.

"I gotta go. Bye!" I said, blowing a kiss at the delivery boy before closing the door.

"Mmm... The pizza smells delicious!" I said, running to the couch and coffee table Zoro had the pizza laid out on.

I took one slice and took a bite. It tasted even better than it smelled! Within a minute, I was already on my third slice.

"We should order pizza again tomorrow!" I said, my mouth full of pizza.

"NO! WE ARE NOT ORDERING PIZZA TOMORROW! You flattered the poor guy until he nearly pissed his pants!" Zoro said, looking pissed.

"I only did that so we could get better tasting pizza if we ordered again...or was it that you're jealous?" I winked at Zoro, and his cheeks turned pink.

"HUH?! I am NOT jealous!" Zoro crossed his arms and looked the other way.

"Okay, whatever you say, broccoli head," I said, flicking the back of Zoro's head.

"Tch.."

We ate the rest of the pizza in silence. Once the pizza was gone, Zoro reached for the beer bottles.

"Oi, how many bottles of beer can you drink?" Zoro asked me, handing me a bottle.

"I guess just this one bottle is fine. I don't want to wake up with a hangover," I said, smiling at Zoro.

"You and your low alcohol tolerance. These 3 bottles won't to shit in the morning for me!" Zoro said, opening his bottle and taking big gulps.

The way Zoro had his eyes closed, with his arm over the couch and drank in such a relaxed manner, the way a drop of beer escaped and dribbled down his face just attracted me for some reason! I don't know how long I was staring, but eventually, Zoro noticed.

"Mari... Are you going to drink that?" Zoro said, pointing at my unopened bottle. I took a look and Zoro had already finished two bottles!

"Umm.. Yeah," I quietly said, opening my bottle and taking a few sips at a time.

All of a sudden, I unexpectedly let out a loud burp! It was so loud that Zoro's empty bottles were shaking on the table! Zoro slowly turned around and looked me in the eye.

"...Excuse me," I said, trying to hold in my laughter while blushing.

Zoro didn't say anything. His face slowly changed from a surprised look to him dying of laughter. In the middle of his laughter, Zoro let out a huge burp, louder than the one I'd previously made. The cycle repeated- we drank a bit, one person burped louder than the other, then we drank some more, until the beer ran out.

"Oh well, I guess the fun is done," Zoro said, peering into his last bottle to see if there was any more beer.

"Mhm. I don't know why you were looking at me so shocked! Usopp, Luffy and I burp all the time!"

"But you scared me!" Zoro said, coming closer to flick my forehead.

We both giggled at that. Once the giggling died down, I began to start cleaning up.

Zoro helped me to clean up the table and throw out the boxes and bottles. Then we both went to the bathroom to brush our teeth. It was a bit hard, considering Zoro took up majority of the space, and there was only one sink.

"Tch.. Do you mind moving over a bit?" Zoro said, his toothbrush muffling his voice.

"Actually, do you mind? I barely have space to brush my teeth!" I said, pushing Zoro over by thrusting my hip to the side.

Ironically, we both finished brushing and spat in the sink at the same time, resulting in our heads bonking together.

"OW!" We both cried.

"This is all your fault!" Zoro said, rubbing his head.

"How is it my fault! It was you who lacked chivalry and didn't let me go first!"

"Well, I'm sorry for not being a horny, swirly-eyebrow cook!" Zoro had his hands on his hips when he said that, which an awkward moment of silence followed.

I sighed. "... It's okay, I like you the way you are. Stay like this, okay?" I said with a smile, as I eventually calmed down and reached on my tiptoes to pat Zoro on the head.

My gesture immediately made Zoro blush. I couldn't blame him, I was not expecting that to come out of my mouth! Zoro eventually let me use the sink first, and we both got into the soft, comfy king-sized bed.

"Hey... It's been a long day, hasn't it?" I said with a sigh.

"It sure was, but tomorrow is gonna be even more tiring. I want to wake up early to go to the hotel's gym. Want to come?" Zoro said in a sexy, sleepy moan.

"Sure," I replied quietly.

"Sounds like a plan. Night, Mari."

"Good Night, Zoro."

I wanted to cry because of how sexy Zoro sounded in his sleepy voice. To keep from making any fangirly noises, I hugged the blanket real tight, burying my face in it.

"Oi Mari, you're taking all the blanket!" Zoro said, pulling some of the blanket from me.

"Oh.. Sorry."

I let Zoro take some of the blanket. After a few seconds I could hear snoring that gradually got louder coming from the green-haired swordsman, who was sleeping on my other side.

This is going to be a long night...

End of Chapter 4


End file.
